


The Rite of Spring

by elwon



Series: Four Seasons [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent due to Magic Sex Ritual, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic Sex Ritual, Marathon Sex, chapter 2 is optional, please read the tags, tonal whiplash in chapter 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason’s been sitting naked against the stone altar in the temple for a couple of hours now, hungry and miserable, legs drawn up against his chest in an attempt to keep himself warm against the chill in the air, and to ignore the effects of the magic that emanates from the temple.





	1. The Rite of Spring

Jason’s been sitting naked against the stone altar in the temple for a couple of hours now, hungry and miserable, legs drawn up against his chest in an attempt to keep himself warm against the chill in the air, and to ignore the effects of the magic that emanates from the temple. He can see the Priests of Ieus, the God of Spring, slowly cresting the nearest hill to the cliff-top Pillar Temple, sacrifice from Bristol in tow, although that poor bastard isn’t shackled like Jason was on his journey from the Narrows Citadel Gaol. He can’t imagine that the guy is a willing volunteer, but stranger things have happened. There’s not much point in wondering, everything will be over by dawn, and the sun is already low in the late afternoon sky. By the time the little procession has made it to the temple, the sun has dipped under the horizon, the stars just becoming visible from the roofless shrine, despite the little magical lamp hanging in the air, giving just enough light to fill the temple. Jason can’t see much from his position, the pillars that make up the temple blocking most of the view of the surrounding hills and cliffs, but his fellow sacrifice seems to be a dark haired young man, carefully taking off his cape, shirt, and breeches now that they’ve reached the steps up to the entrance, which truthfully is just a larger than normal gap in the pillars, at least on the sides of the temple not facing the cliff over the sea.

The man walks up the steps, passing through the magical wards that have been keeping Jason inside the temple with no resistance. There _is_ a gap in the wards, but Jason doesn’t want to think about that now. All he does want to think about is how damn pretty the guy who’s walked in is. He’s young, early twenties, Jason guesses. A little shorter than Jason himself is, with shaggy, soft pettable hair, clear golden skin, bright blue eyes, a face that artists must want to paint, more muscled than Jason had thought at first glance and the way he moves makes Jason think he must be a dancer. If he’d turned up at the Gaol, Jason would have definitely asked him to be his ‘cellmate’, not that Jason thinks he’d have accepted his offer. The new guy smiles at Jason, and then turns his attention to the ‘inside’ of the plain, unadorned temple. Made up of twelve pillars, arranged in a perfect square and with a huge block of stone that served as an altar, the temple was open to the elements from all four sides and above. No other furniture or even so much as a pot or a small brazier for a fire, except the magical lamp; no dust or dirt or windblown leaves. Jason watches him walk around the temple, finding the absolute nothing that Jason had found earlier, before he drops down to sit next to Jason, still smiling like an idiot. They sit there in silence for a few uncomfortable minutes; Jason trying not to let the magic that has seeped into him from the hours spent waiting in the temple control him more than it already is. He might be rock hard already, but the other guy won’t feel the effects for a while yet.

“Wow, it’s chilly here; they never mentioned that, did they? Funny, they talked so much on the way here, all those hours of preparation and they never said how cold it would be!” he chatters, rubbing at his arms to ward off goose bumps, oblivious to the glare Jason is sending him. Preparation? What preparation? Jason had been dragged out of his cell during a card game, shackled, taken out to the courtyard and thrown in the back of a cart, all in silence. No one had responded to his yelling until they’d arrived at the temple, where he’d been forcefully stripped of the filthy rags that had passed for breeches and a shirt, had a bucket of frigid water thrown over him, unshackled, told he was the Spring sacrifice, and then unceremoniously shoved through the temple ‘door’, only to find that he couldn’t get out again. If he hadn’t heard the horror stories as a child he wouldn’t even have known what was expected of him. “So, my name’s Dick, what’s yours?” the guy, Dick, turns to Jason like Jason’s actually going to answer him. Jason can barely move his tongue in his mouth thanks to the power coursing through him, so getting words out is beyond him right now. Dick’s still smiling, but its uncertain now, like he’s maybe figuring out that everything is not as he’s been told. Jason moves almost without his own permission, striking out fast and pinning Dick down to the cold floor. Jason’s expecting a fight, anyone with any sense would be trying to throw him off, but this guy, Dick, he just wraps his legs around him and relaxes under him.

“All right, I was hoping for a little more conversation first, but we can get straight to it, since you prefer that.” Jason can’t really stand to look at that pretty face right now, so he wraps his arms around Dick’s waist and buries his face in the juncture between Dick’s neck and shoulder. Rocking into the cradle of Dick’s hips, hard cock bumping against Dick’s abs, finally giving Jason some relief. Jason doesn’t want to enjoy this; he wants it over as soon as possible. He’s thrusting, just trying to get off, but Dick’s just moaning under him, sounding like he’s actually enjoying Jason rutting on him mindlessly. He’s trying to focus on nothing when he feels a hand creep into his hair, cupping the back of his head encouragingly. It really should be distracting him, he knows his hair’s filthy, prisoner hygiene was a very low priority for the people running the prison he was in, but instead it feels... nice. His hips slip back further for a deeper grind when he feels Dick growing harder beneath him. 

“Oh my days, how did you know frottage was my favourite? Oh, please don’t stop!” Dick keens; running his other hand up and down Jason’s back, skimming fingers over the knobs of Jason’s spine and ribs. Jason couldn’t stop now if his life depended on it, which is ironic really. The grind is growing slick with the pre-cum they’re both putting out, their cocks lining up, it feels good, pressed up so close, Dick letting the praise fall from his lips without a second thought, not shutting up for even a minute. Jason can feel the orgasm building, heat dropping low in his belly, but it’s Dick who comes first, messily spurting between their stomachs, crying out loudly. Jason follows moments after, but he knows it’s only the beginning; there are so many hours left till dawn. They lay there sticky and panting, wrapped around one another for a few minutes, still uncomfortably hard. 

Jason lifts his head from where it’s been resting; knowing from the old tales that what just happened wasn’t enough for the god. Dick’s lax in his arms, bright eyes blessedly closed. Jason tilts Dick up, sliding a hand under one leg for a better grip and picks him up, lifting him up to rest his back on the altar. Dick’s blinking up at him now, opening his mouth for another comment that Jason can’t bear to hear. He flips Dick over, so he’s laying face down on the cold stone, moving to kick his legs open, but Dick spreads them before his foot connects. Dick leans up, twisting his head to look over his shoulder, with a cheeky grin on his face. Jason shoves him down, leaving a hand between his shoulder blades.

“All right, I get it, no moving. You really are the strong silent type, huh?” Dick teases. Jason stares down at the arse in front of him. It’s plump, firm and almost begging to have Jason’s teeth biting into it, or to be slapped. Jason does neither of those things. Instead he circles a finger around Dick’s hole, surprised to find it already wet. “Oh yeah, you’re probably wondering about that, right? The priests gave me special oil, magical properties apparently; it’ll keep me wet and ready the whole night, no need to reapply, useful, right?” Useful. Right, because that’s exactly the word Jason would have used. The hole under his fingers is a little loose, like it’s ready to be filled with something bigger than fingers. It pisses Jason off, and he doesn’t know why. He lines the blunt head of his cock up to Dick’s hole, pressing the head in, getting just enough resistance to feel wonderful. He watches as his cock spreads Dick’s hole tight around him, pushing in deep in a single thrust. The noise Dick makes as he does heats his blood hotter than anything ever has. His balls slap lightly against Dick’s, a surprisingly pleasant feeling. Dick clenches tightly, rocking minutely back against him, adjusting to the intrusion. 

Jason grips Dick’s hips in both hands, pressing bruises into his skin as he pulls back, the magic coursing through him not allowing him to slip out. He thrusts back in, deep as he can go, setting a hard fast pace, nearly slamming Dick up against the stone. And then all there is is the lewd wet slap of skin on skin echoing around the temple, Dick moaning his pleasure into the altar as Jason pounds in, gritting his teeth at the sweet friction, trying not to let the groans out of his mouth. Dick’s thrusting back against him desperately trying to get more, deeper, harder, anything that Jason will give him. Dick’s begging now, thanking him every other breath, calling him _Ieus_ , for crying out loud as if he’s somehow possessed by the god, and Jason hates that enough that his tongue loosens and he manages to croak out “Jason, my name is Jason” before it locks up again and he bends over Dick’s back to slam in even harder. Dick stiffens underneath him as he screams out _his_ name over and over as he comes, painting the altar in streaks of white. Jason keeps going, working him through his orgasm hard until he can’t stop himself from shooting his seed deep in him, snarling at how damn good it feels.

He’s somehow managed not to collapse on top of Dick, which given the effort he’s just exerted is a minor miracle. The breeze blowing against the perspiration on his back makes him shiver; Jason sucks in a deep breath of cold sea air, and tries to stop the faint trembling of his knees. Dick pushes up, leaning back into him and trying to catch his lips in a kiss, but Jason turns his head just enough that Dick only gets his too-sharp jaw line. Dick tries to twist round, getting one arm around Jason’s neck, it’s uncomfortable enough that Jason leans back, slipping out and Dick takes the opportunity to fully turn around and hop up onto the altar. He’s smiling again, and Jason’s feeling fuzzy enough that the edges of his lips turn up in response. Little black spots dance in Jason’s vision; something must show in his face because strong arms are moving him to sit on the altar and then the warm weight of Dick is swinging over him to sit in his lap. His head drops onto Dick’s shoulder as he takes more deep breaths, trying to ignore the hunger clawing at his insides with years of long practice. He can hear Dick’s slightly worried voice asking if he’s all right over the roaring in his ears, but he couldn’t answer even if he wanted to, and if he could, he’d lie. Instead he pulls himself together as best he can; he lifts Dick up enough that he can slip his still hard cock back inside Dick’s messy loosened hole.

“Oh yeah, that feels so _good_!” Dick’s moaning again; bouncing on Jason gently at first but harder and deeper with each thrust, until he’s landing on his thighs with an obscene smack each time. Come and lube are pooling on his thighs as they leak out of Dick, leaving them both messy. Jason’s too tired to keep fighting how good it all is, how much he’s enjoying the feel of Dick’s ass throbbing around his cock; Dick’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as he works himself on Jason like it’s his job and his own arms around Dick’s waist, holding him closer than he’s dared to with anyone in years. Then Dick’s pushing at his shoulders, telling him to lie down and enjoy it; Jason lets him. Using an elbow and one hand on Dick’s hip, he pulls them further back onto the huge altar, so that his feet are no longer dangling over the side. He settles on the cold stone, staring up at the clear star-filled sky, before Dick hovers over him, eyes shining with the reflection of the moon. A quick kiss is dropped on Jason’s lips before he can stop it, and then Dick leans back to start riding him in earnest. 

Dick’s as noisy as ever, gasps and groans echoing around the temple; his entrance spread wide to accommodate the big thick cock inside it. Jason rests his hands on those powerful thighs, feeling them bunch and release with the rise and fall of Dick’s body. His cock must be hitting that sweet spot every time Dick crashes down on him for the way that Dick’s whining and pleading now. Jason shifts one hand to wrap lightly around Dick’s red, bouncing cock; it’s obviously enough as Dick comes, splattering Jason’s stomach and pecs with another yell of his name. Dick’s shaking, but he keeps grinding long enough for Jason to come too, letting out an involuntary grunt. Dick collapses on top of him, sweat-slick and chest heaving, Jason wants to tell him to move because he’s heavier than Jason’s skin and bones, he just wraps his arms around him and luxuriates in the shared warmth instead.

Eventually Dick squirms a little uncomfortably, rolling off to side, but bringing Jason with him. He slides both hands into Jason’s hair, tugging him down a little to kiss him properly. Jason doesn’t try to fight it this time, letting Dick coax him into a gentle brushing of lip on lip. Dick gets bolder, tentatively introducing more tongue the more Jason relaxes into the kiss, sucking on Jason’s tongue shamelessly. They shift a little more until Dick’s under Jason again. Dick making kittenish little noises as Jason’s still hard and still deep inside him. He pushes in slowly, trying his best for tender and not sure he’s managing it. They’re almost swaying together, Jason’s cock gliding in and out easily from Dick’s hole, more focused on the many kisses they’re giving each other. Jason’s never really had the chance to really kiss someone, and certainly not anyone as handsome as Dick. He’s realising he likes it more than he thought he could. The pleasure builds gradually, cresting slowly but surely as Dick clings to him, legs wrapped around his waist again, cock spurting wetly all over himself, clenching down on Jason like he never wants him to leave. Jason’s climax leaves him breathless, slumped bonelessly over Dick. He’s still moving; he never wants to move again; he’s so tired. The power had abated a little, but now he feels it zinging through his veins, forcing his hips to undulate harder and faster, forceful in a way that’s verging on painful after so many orgasms. Jason holds himself up on shaking arms, watching as drops of sweat drip from his unkempt hair to land on the stone.

Dick raises one leg high, higher still; even higher to rest on Jason’s shoulder, with a flexibility that should be painful, but on Dick just looks graceful. Dick’s staring at where their bodies are joined, seemingly transfixed on the sight of Jason’s cock sliding in and out of his passage. He reaches down, spreading his fingers through the fluids there and around the stretched rim, feeling how full he is. Dick throws his head back, crying out in ecstasy, and Jason slows down his thrusts in favour of going even harder. Dick screams his head off; Jason can barely even manage a grunt, and all he wants to do is yell too. Dick lurches suddenly, twisting violently beneath him until he’s on his side, his leg pushing Jason back. Jason gets his knees under him, grabbing onto Dick’s leg on his shoulder like a life-line, keeping up the punishing pace. He feels wild and out of control, wholly under the influence of the god’s magic for now. 

Jason must have blacked out for a few minutes, because once he’s aware again, he’s pressed up close to the long line of Dick’s back. His arms are painfully tight around Dick’s middle, one leg shoved between Dick’s. The pitch and roll of his hips is sweet and soft, making Dick sigh happily. Jason presses a kiss to Dick’s ear. He can still feel traces of the magic in him, barely there. He thinks maybe that last time was enough to burn most of it out of him.

“You know, I’d been told this night would be amazing, but I had no idea it’d be this _good_ , I don’t think I’ll ever recover!” Dick’s voice is a little hoarse, but he’s got that cat-that-got-the-cream smile again. Jason wonders when he’d seen enough smiles to be able to tell the difference.

“Funny, I didn’t realise that you’d have time to do that.” His own voice is wrecked and Jason’s not sure who’s more surprised that he finally got to speak, but he gets to see Dick’s shocked face and he finds he likes that too. 

“He speaks! All growly too, I like it.” Dick smirks. It seems he’s a bit of a brat. Jason nips at Dick’s shoulder in retaliation; soothing it with a gentle kiss afterward. “Mmm, you keep that up, and I’m going to have to take you home with me. Make an honest man out of you, and show you off to impress all my friends!” Dick gasps out as several thrusts hit that good spot deep inside. Jason doesn’t reply, somewhat confused as a couple of Dick’s comments finally make their way through the haze of lust. Dick thinks he’s going home to Bristol? Dick thinks that Jason would be able to go with him? Someone told him it would be amazing, but that’s not the kind of talk a priest would use. Dick had ‘hours of preparation’ with the priests. You don’t waste that kind of effort on someone who’ll be dead in the morning. Are the sacrifices from Bristol really that different from the Narrows? Is Jason the only one due to die? “Ah sweetness, you’re so perfect at this!” Dick’s praising him again; Jason’s missed half of his sweet talking, but he guesses that it won’t matter. Jason presses his nose into Dick’s hair, inhaling deeply. If this is the last thing he does he wants to remember every last detail as well as he can. Dick comes, breathing out Jason’s name like a prayer, making something hidden deep in his ribs crack open, painfully. Jason kisses him desperately as he tips over the edge too. 

Jason’s drifting off to sleep when he hears Dick whisper gently “Please say my name, just once...”and he can’t deny a request like that. 

“Dick.” Jason’s voice is still gravely with disuse, deeper than normal, he doesn’t sound like himself and as sleep claims him he wishes he’d had the chance to talk to Dick normally.

The next time Jason opens his eyes, dawn has broken, and the priests of the spring god are waiting outside the temple. He reaches for Dick, only to realise that he’s is outside with them, pulling his clothes back on. Jason wishes he had something to wipe himself down with. Their eyes meet and Dick smiles and waves at him, before turning back to the priests. Jason can’t hear what they’re saying, but Dick seems both happy and effusive, making large hand gestures as the priests skilfully guide him away from the temple without Dick realising it. 

Jason sits on the altar, watching Dick’s procession disappear down the side of the hill. He tries not to hope that Dick will come back for him. With nothing else to do he sits and watches as day turns to night. He falls asleep eventually, once he’d slipped to sit on the floor, huddling against the side of the altar that provided minimal shelter from the wind. By the next morning, he’s fairly sure that no one is coming, certainly not the priests to take him back to the Narrows, and not Dick either. He waits another day and night, just to be sure. He has the time, no need to rush to the Eternal Gardens of Ieus just yet. 

He ends up waiting three full days and nights before he crawls to the side of the temple and leans out to peer out of the gap in the wards, glancing down, imagining a skull hanging off a crag in the cliff below. He’s a little disappointed that there’s nothing there except sheer cliff wall and what might be an abandoned bird nest.

He reaches his hand out to the sea beyond.


	2. Unrealistic Happy Ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't not write a happy end to this, but I also like the ambiguity of the original ending! So, here have what happened/could've happened if, like me, you need a happy ending. I'm not going to write this out in full, though, sorry!

So like, Jason passes out with his hand dangling over the cliff. 

Dick arrives minutes later and freaks out hard, dragging Jason out of the temple and taking him home with him.

Jason wakes up in the softest bed he’s ever been in and therefore is sure he’s dead.

Dick’s sitting there by his bed and explains that he’s in Bristol, and he needs to eat something and rest up because they have a parade (with flower crowns to wear!) to get to, in their honour.

And you know maybe Jason would like to give Dick a chance properly, only if he wants to? 

Jason’s all WTF? PARADE? WHAT IS GOING ON? ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE? I’M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, RIGHT?

And uh, yeah, maybe getting to know him would be ok, I guess, sure whatever PLS LOVE ME DICK. Then there is so much cuddling and they get married and adopt 12 dogs.


End file.
